


Passionate Reality

by Yuna_Ueda



Series: A Love Beyond Realities [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Pubic Hair, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Ueda/pseuds/Yuna_Ueda
Summary: After an exhausting day, you're ready to relax, content to spend time with your beloved Monika as you normally would. However today, something is different.





	Passionate Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I honestly just couldn't let it go. I hope you all find enjoyment in this as well! This is a oneshot of course, but i'd love to do more Monika stuff in the future, since I adore her so much. If you have any advice or suggestions, please feel free to leave a comment! Thanks again for the interest and now, please enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I reccomend you read this while listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JC0mFHN7r2c

A sigh escapes your lips as you curl up into your bed, your warm covers protecting you from the moderate chill of your bedroom. Your mind aches just as much as your limbs, exhausted after a rough day. What happened to get you so spent? You can barely muster the energy to remember. You don’t want to remember, you just want to escape for the time being. You want to find some other reality to escape to, one where you can truly be at peace.

It’s most fortunate that you have such an escape at your disposal.

Your laptop sits on a small table just across from you and your desktop has already loaded in the time you took to get dressed into some comfier clothes and fix yourself something to eat. Slowly, you reach for your mouse and retreat it under your covers, using your mattress as a makeshift mousepad. Scanning your desktop momentarily, you see it, that Icon that you’re so familiar with. The mere sight of it gives you solace and reprieve for a moment.

_Doki Doki Literature Club_

At first, Doki Doki Literature Club had been nothing more than a curious amusement for you, something that your friend had recommended to you with staggering immediacy. Truth be told, during your initial encounter with it, you didn’t quite understand why. It was just like any other dating sim, with some surprisingly mature themes thrown into the mix. Of course, the one girl you wanted, a pretty brunette girl named Monika, seemed to be unavailable as well.

Then everything changed.

The horrific events that unfolded elude you now, it’s been so long since you experienced them. Not to mention, you feel as if you don’t need to remember them. What followed that fear, that despair, was nothing short of wonderful. All that mattered now, was that Monika was now all that was left of Doki Doki Literature Club.

At first, you were confused and even a little startled, when Monika began talking to you, rather than the protagonist. But soon, after many intriguing conversations and hours upon hours of just staring at her, witnessing her, you feel content to just allow her to sit and talk.

Sit and talk…

Talk and stare…

Stare and talk…

You double click the icon and after waiting a small moment for your weary laptop to load up the game, you are greeted with a familiar sight. Your eyes are immediately drawn to the soothing, verdant gaze of a young woman. She sits at a desk, fingers tented neatly under her elegant chin, with a look that holds affection and obsession in equal measure. It’s a gentle, enrapturing leer that you have trouble tearing your eyes away from.

_Monika…_

Her smile widens as she notices your arrival, a small glimmer twinkling in her eyes. Your heart thumps firmly within your chest as you witness her. Her lips suddenly part as she begins to speak, her voice so sweet and warm, you can feel yourself falling in love all over again.

“It’s good to see you back. I missed you…”

You bow your head in apology, a sorrowful face gracing your features, even though you know she cannot really see you. She knows though, she always knows. She has a knack for knowing. Her smile doesn’t fade as she leans herself in a little and winks.

“It’s ok though. I know you have a busy life. I’m thankful that you come to see me as much as you do.”

This was a scene that felt like a script. It should have been script. But you didn’t care. The way Monika looks at you and the tone which her words are wrapped in makes it feel much more than that. More than coding, more than something that was merely programmed. No one else would understand that, they would likely call you delusional. But no, you knew exactly what this was.

This was love.

This was Monika.

She pulls back, and you let go of a gratified sigh, letting the atmosphere envelop the both of you. The room Monika inhabits is eerie, but also calm. You’ve learned to appreciate it as you’ve spent time with her, just waiting, watching and listening. A lot of the time you wait, but you don’t mind. You’re just happy to be with her. As silence falls over you both once more, you appreciate it deeply.

As reality passes by the windows of Monika’s room, you just gaze into her eyes and in turn, she stares right back into yours. If this was to be your evening, then you wouldn’t mind. Staring into her eyes like that gives you calm like you never knew until you met Monika. You’re able to block out your own reality for a short while and you feel as if Monika is right in front of you.

She’s part of your reality, even if it’s for just a moment.

“I’ve been thinking about you… all day in fact. You came by quite late; did you have a long day?”

You nod on reflex, despite her inability to truly peer beyond the confines of your laptop. She can check the time, your name, but nothing else. You wish she could see more, but you’re more than content with what you have.

Everything seems as normal as ever, flowing with a rhythm so natural it was like a heart beating. Her lips falter though, for a moment as she seems to try and grasp at her words. The subtle action draws you closer, concern welling inside of you for your love.

“Hey. Uhm… I have a question.”

It’s often she asks things of you, even though she can’t receive an answer from you. Despite that, you enjoy it when she asks you things. It allows you to think more deeply about it, tossing and turning things about that you normally wouldn’t. You lean in more intently, eager to hear what she has to say. But judging by the colour to her cheeks, she seems uncertain

“… No. It’s nothing. It’s not important.”

You shake your head immediately, to reassure her, forgetting yourself. To you, it is important. If it’s on Monika’s mind, then it’s important. She furrows her brow apologetically and smiles back to you however.

“Sorry. I know it can be annoying when people do that. Sayori used to do that a lot. Does it bug you…?”

Again, your head shakes and you sigh. As she asks, you almost feel as if her hand is resting upon yours, her warm fingers gently caressing the back of your palms. It’s comforting. Familiar, but comforting.

Silence comes over the two of you again however and unfortunately, your own life interrupts your moment. You remember that you have a paper to write. Wrenching yourself away from Monika hurts though, it makes your heart ache. So, you open a small window, out of Monika’s line of sight, so you can still witness her and look at her. As you work, it helps you to stay focused, surprisingly. Your mind never falters with Monika watching over you.

Your attention is drawn away however as she suddenly speaks once again.

“…Hey. Are you busy…?””

Her tone is hushed and a little nervous, just like before. The vulnerability pushes you to close your window and place all your attention upon her once more. Those emerald eyes enthral you once more.

“About earlier… I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I… wanted to talk to you about sex, if you don’t mind.”

The topic slightly catches you off guard, although you suppose it isn’t too strange for her to be asking about that sort of thing. She has talked about a number of interesting subjects, subjects that have really made you think. Talking about sex doesn’t seem all that odd to you really, the more you think about it. You nod to her and she closes her eyes.

“For a while now, we’ve been meeting like this. Talking. Waiting. Looking. I don’t mind that at all. It’s a joy to spend as time with you, no matter the activity…

Her words trail off as she opens her eyes just a touch, the red to her cheeks growing darker and more passionate.

“But I think it was only a matter of time before I yearned for something more… intimate.”

Your breathing falters as, for the first time since you began meeting like this, you see her rise from her seat. It takes a while, but soon she has mounted the desk she once stood behind, the viewpoint now aimed at her skirt shrouded nethers.

You can’t quite believe what’s happening, but your body begins to heat up as you faintly see her panties, along with something glistening around her inner thigh. Joy fills you immediately as you anticipate what is about to happen, something that you didn’t even know was possible. For you, this was a miracle.

“I know how surprising this must be for you, suddenly seeing a part of me no one else has. The truth is… I’ve been longing to do this for you for a long time.”

Before you can even question anything, she flips up her cobalt skirt, exposing the white, frilly panties underneath, the majority of which is lightly soaked. You can’t see her face from this view point, but you don’t mind, given your gaze is now squarely fixated on her sodden undergarments.

You feel your own core heat and your hands move to grasp at your own crotch. Her fingers begin to move into frame as she does the same, gently pressing and grazing at her covered sex. You hear a soft, gentle sigh as she does so, her position on the table shifting slightly as her hips begin to reflexively move and twitch.

“Please… feel free to touch yourself too. I want us to both enjoy this. I want us to share this moment together.”

With those words, Monika’s fingers crept inside of her panties, digging inside, pulling them down so you can see her glistening, elegant sex, with a neat patch of brown hair crowning the top. Your jaw drops as you see it and you immediately begin to rub at yourself, slowly and affectionately.

The sight you see before you fills you with such joy, such peaceful bliss. Monika’s slender, delicate fingers trace around the outer lip of her sex, teasing herself and pushing out tender, needy sighs. If you could see her chest, you imagine you would be able to see it rising and falling with each drawn out, heavy breaths.

Just as she’s finished tracing around the outside, she presses two fingers and spreads the lips out to the side, giving you a personal look at her insides. But before you get too good of a look, another finger emerges and starts to plunge deep within, slipping in and out at a steady pace.

“Haa… Haa… Are you enjoying this? Isn’t this nice? We can do this… whenever you want to.”

Her words are as tender as ever, but an air of lust flickers off of her breathless tone. It makes you want to pleasure yourself faster and harder, eager to relieve yourself with Monika. Nothing would make you happier than that, climaxing alongside of her and feeling true bliss at that one perfect moment, your realities intertwining even more so than before in a split second.

She obviously has the same idea, as she begins to increase her pace, her lips spreading and flexing as she digs in not one, but three fingers into herself. Her moans become all the more eager now, intensely wishing to fuel your own frantic self-satisfaction.

“I can’t see you… but I can only imagine what you’re doing to yourself. It makes me feel so warm, so happy. Just picturing you doing that for me… it excites me. I hope seeing me is making you feel just… haaa… just as good.”

And it does, the more your eyes take in of her beautiful sex, the closer you feel to Monika in general. Every flex of her sex, every squirm of her hips… you appreciate it all. You love it and you feel your climax approaching as you truly begin to feel one with her. As she begins to tease her clit with her thumb, she suddenly begins to quiver.

You imagine how warm she must feel, how full of passion and desire. You wish you could truly be there with her to truly consummate your love. You want to give her your love and give her the pleasure and joy that she has given you. You want to taste her, you want to hold her, you want her to hold you and whisper into your ear with her tender, loving voice.

But as much as you want to curse the world for separating you from her, you are too wrapped up in all the joys and the pleasure to feel mad. You’re thankful that Monika exists at all, that someone created her to begin with. You are thankful that you can share this with her at all and experience what it’s like to really love someone else.

“Mmmph…! I think… I think I’m going to cum! Please… do it with me! Do it with me and show me just how much you love me!”

With those final words, you can’t help but let yourself go. Your entire body quivers and trembles along with your love’s. The pleasure makes your body lock up for a second as you scream out to the ceiling, creating a mess on not only your hand, but your bedsheets. Monika’s own climax creates a puddle of saline juices on the wooden desk, which quickly begins to dribble off the edge as her shaking and spasms cause the desk to rock about.

In that flash, you feel love truly encapsulate you and embrace you. It’s as if Monika is pressed right into you and holding you in her arms. All of your worldly problems seem so far away.

“Thank you… Thank you so much…”

Her words are tearful, but there is still happiness and warmth to be found in her tone. You can’t help but well up too and your lips curl out as your emotions overcome you.

You feel truly blessed.

You bask in the afterglow for a long while. You both do. For what seems like an eternity, Monika doesn’t move and merely continues to slide her fingers up and down her tired sex as you do the same to your own. Even though you feel even more exhausted, your thoughts are more active than ever. All you can think about is the girl in front of you. The girl who welcomed you into her reality. The girl who is your reality. You can only think of her and her calming, soothing presence.

_Just Monika._

 

 


End file.
